A Whole New World Above Sneak Peek
by FallingInLoveIsABigAdventure
Summary: Ariel is a young, sweet, and charming sixteen year old girl. Her only wish is to one day become a human. It seems like such a beautiful and wonderful world up there. One day, she saves a young prince, Aladdin, from drowning because the evil and wicked Jafar wanted him dead. Instantly, Ariel is smitten, but she can't be with him. That is until she discovers a lamp... SNEAK PEEK
1. SNEAK PEEK

_A Whole New World Above_

_Ariel is a young, sweet, and charming sixteen year old girl. Her only wish is to one day become a human. It seems like such a beautiful and wonderful world up there. One day, she saves a young prince, Aladdin, from drowning because the evil and wicked Jafar wanted him dead. Instantly, Ariel is smitten, but she can't be with him. That is until she discovers a lamp..._

Ariel swam up to the shore urging Flounder along, "Come on, Flounder! You're moving like a sea turtle!" She giggled and hurried along. Flounder huffed and panted, "C'mon, Ariel! You know I don't swim that fast!"

She smiled and shook her head. She made a fanning off motion with her hand, "Oh, Flounder!" Ariel was a sixteen year old with long apple red hair that seemed to fall perfectly in every way. Petite she was, tiny, as some girls are at that age. She curved exactly where she should. That is until her body met her fin. As she swam, her lengthy hair flowed behind her as she would turn to see just how far behind Flounder was. With one last push of her arms and flap of her fin, she reached the top of the sea, throwing back her hair. Ariel smoothed it all back and smiled that beautiful, dimpled smile of her's to see that grand castle again. Flounder finally reached the shore, panting. Ariel giggled and pointed to the castle, "Isn't it just…splashtastic!" She giggled again, clasping her hands together. Flounder coughed, "Yeah…" He spit water, "…Great, can we go back down, now, Ariel? I don't like it up here." Ariel sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, Flounder, don't be such a guppy!" Flounder lowered his eyes and pouted,

"I'm not a guppy." Ariel climbed up on the sea rock and stared at the beautiful castle. Flounder glanced around.

"Come on, Ariel…." He whined. "Let's go! What if-?"

"Man, I love it here!" said a young boy's voice. Ariel and Flounder gasped. She hopped down into the sea and hid behind the rock. Slowly, with all her confidence, she peered around it. There was a young man. He was dressed in white formal attire. His hair was black as ebony and it looked smooth and soft. He chuckled and laid out in the sand with a sigh, "It's so amazing!" Ariel's mouth went from a shocked "o" to a little grin. "Oh, my…_" _She said aloud to herself. Flounder looked between Ariel and the boy. He had a young face. About the age of 17, possibly 18. The young man looked up at the clouds and spoke to himself, "It's good to get away for a while…it's always about do this, Aladdin. Do that Aladdin. Learn this, Aladdin. Bore yourself to death, Aladdin. Give yourself hell, Aladdin!" He let out another sigh, "…Find yourself a lady. What if I just don't want _a _lady, huh? What if I want _the _lady…I'll find her one day…" He sighed a romantical sigh and smiled at the clouds.

"Wow…" Ariel said with a slight giggle. "He sure is handsome, isn't he?" Flounder raised an eyebrow, "Er…I don't know. What d'ya mean? …Ariel?" Ariel was leaning on her palm and staring at Aladdin with a goofy smile on her face. Flounder frowned,

"…Ariel? Ariel, are you okay?" She continued to stare.

She let out a sigh. Flounder narrowed his eyes, "Hey, Ariel! Come back to the world…" Ariel let out a loud "Shh!" Placing a finger over her lips. Aladdin turned to the sea quickly, "Hello?! Anyone there?" He didn't see anything. He lowered his eyebrows and looked around. Aladdin shrugged, smiled, and laid back down. Ariel and Flounder had gone back under the surface. Ariel peeked up again,

"…I don't know when…nor do I know how…" Aladdin was smiling pretty as he relaxed on the beach. "…but, someday... _"_Aladdin_"_ I'll be part of your world."

**PLEASE READ**

So, what do you think? Want me to do this whole story? Excited? Well, you'll see by if I start with Chapter 1. Help me decide by rating, replying, and messaging! I'm still trying to decide as well if I should have a "lemon" or not. I'm not sure. I try to keep my fanfics pretty calm but I don't know. I've never seen an Aladdin and Ariel lemon scene before. Not that there isn't one I just haven't seen one before. Also, tell me your thoughts on that. If I decide, I will warn you guys with an "M" for a later chapter. Thank you, my adventurers! Have a magical day! R&R! *Blowing kisses* Haha!


	2. Author's Note IMPORTANT

This Is An Author's Note

I apologize for the delay of "A Whole New World Above". School and work is basically controlling my life right now and is causing me stress and a bit of writer's block. But, yes, the story is in the works for those who are quite excited! I'll have it up as soon as I can, but please do bear with me; school is stressing me out. So, yes, I will have Chapter 1 up as soon as possible. Thank you all so much for understanding! Love you!


End file.
